Cadet School
Cadet School Needs You! That's right - we're '''seeking recruits''' - preferably those who are level 10 or higher and are willing to take part in a Guild Raid on (possibly) 10pm BST, Sunday 3rd April. On Saturday some members of Cadet School who have not been active in F.U. will have their membership suspended and the positions made available will be filled first from people who leave a comment here with their F.U. name and F.U. Friend link. Guild Raid Times The plan to conquer Dyslexia's Lair is divided into two phases, the second phase is the most time critical as it is on a two hour count down. The first phase can take as long as it needs - we could have this a lot earlier to allow people to join in who can't make the time for the second phase. People taking part need to choose which team to join. The teams available are: * Team Minion Bash (Phase 1) * Team Dot Collect (Phase 2) * Team Egg Smash (Phase 2) The tentative time for Phase 2 start as 1pm PST / 3pm CST / 5pm EDT / 9pm GMT / 10pm BST If you can only be online before then, consider joining 'Team Minion Bash'. If you can't make it until two hours after the start of Phase 2, then either the time needs to be changed or you'll have to miss out on this raid. :-( Guild Raid Participants The following people have expressed an interest in taking part. They need to choose teams and check that they will be able to be online at the right time. * armeswar (armeswar) '''Team Egg Smash''' * catcatali (catali) * HReaper (Fearfesa) - Might not be able to make it. * jasmintee (jasmintee) * Lllixgrijb (Llixgrijb) '''Team Egg Smash''' (possible) * Lockor (Lockor Molina) Either Team Egg Smash or Team Dot Collect * LordLancelot (Lv11 Slackninja) Might not be able to make it. (note to self EDT phase 2, 5pm for me) * kngkyle4 (Kyle Kramer) * kyonick (Shawn Castleione) * ptbptb (Gem Sparklebutt) (10pm BST for me) * wriggley (Elektra Lite) * Zarthicus (Heavenly Pie) * Zasalis (Zasalis) - Might not be able to make it. There is still room for more participants. So - whether you are a guild member yet or not - please add a comment if you are interested in joining. Plan of Attack '''Chat:''' In order to help coordinate things I'll be in the Fantasy University Chat room (just click the 'Chat' speech bubble). There's usually hardly anybody there, so I'll just be in the All Skate room. * I start the raid. Probably at 8pm GMT on Sunday or later. Everybody in the guild gets a automatic mail notifying them. * Phase 1. We already have the eggs, so I just deliver 144 Incubated Porkin Eggs to the Lair. * Phase 1. Team 'Minion Bash' kill Minions in the Lair. There are 144 Minions who are basically the same as letter monsters, but their level varies (up to level 14). IMPORTANT: Phase 1 will end as soon as the last minion is killed. So '''don't''' kill the last minion (so I can get the timing right). To be on the safe side I suggest stopping when there are three minions left. * Phase 2 will be started by me killing the last minion at approximately 9pm GMT. Team Dot Collect now go to work kill enemies in the Sar Chasm, collecting dots and dropping them in the Guild Vault. * Phase 2. Team Egg Smash members will be given 10 or so dots to get started with. These members have to go to the Lair, throw a dot, and smash an egg while the dread dragon Dyslexia is distracted (repeat until no more dots left). I will keep in contact through the F.U. Chat and make sure that everybody gets more dots when they need them. As soon as 144 dots have been thrown Dyslexia is constantly distracted, so then Team Egg Smash just have to keep smashing eggs. * Teh Win! If all eggs are smashed, and all dots thrown within 2 hours after Phase 2 starts we win. Everyone who participated can go to the Lair to pick up teh l00tz. '''Practical notes: ''' * RULE 1. All teams should ensure they start their mission with 50 AP (or nearly 50AP). * RULE 2. Teams can participate in other Guild Raid activities as long as RULE 1 is followed. (E.g. Don't waste too many AP on other stuff). Return to [[Guilds#Prominent Guilds|Prominent Guilds]]